


Bellissimo

by onlyna (robs)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vede il tessuto leggero sollevarsi ed abbassarsi ad ogni suo respiro, e si morde appena un labbro prima di allungarsi verso il comodino per recuperare il cellulare; sono le sette e mezza, nota con una smorfia, prima di aprire la fotocamera e avvicinarsi nuovamente all'altro ragazzo, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellissimo

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’[iniziativa](https://www.facebook.com/notes/the-union-gay/1-iniziativa-the-union-gay/658067490880584) indetta dal gruppo Facebook [The Union G(ay)](https://www.facebook.com/groups/478215798865755/), con prompt “respiro” e “fotografia”. Ispirata anche a [questa](https://fbcdn-sphotos-d-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-frc1/q71/734400_557491017658161_890747444_n.jpg) immagine perché era troppo bellina perché la ignorassi ancora.

George sta ancora dormendo, quando JJ si volta a guardarlo e ridacchia piano: sono sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro nel letto matrimoniale che hanno comprato quando si sono trasferiti insieme nell'appartamento, e George è raggomitolato su se stesso come un gatto sotto il lenzuolo bianco che durante la notte deve essersi tirato sopra la testa. Vede il tessuto leggero sollevarsi ed abbassarsi ad ogni suo respiro, e si morde appena un labbro prima di allungarsi verso il comodino per recuperare il cellulare; sono le sette e mezza, nota con una smorfia, prima di aprire la fotocamera e avvicinarsi nuovamente all'altro ragazzo, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.

Scosta con una mano il lenzuolo, sorridendo davanti all'espressione infastidita che George assume quando l'aria fredda della camera colpisce il suo viso e accarezzandogli uno zigomo con i polpastrelli, attento a non svegliarlo. Si sente un po' stupido nel fare ciò che sta facendo, ma scrolla mentalmente le spalle prima di inquadrare il volto dell'altro e scattare la prima fotografia.

Sorride di nuovo, perché George ha la bocca socchiusa e il naso arricciato in un'espressione degna di un bambino, e continua a fargli una fotografia dopo l'altra, cambiando appena la propria posizione; dopo pochi minuti il respiro di George si fa più leggero, però, e JJ aspetta che apra gli occhi prima di scattargli un'ultima fotografia e abbandonare il cellulare sul proprio cuscino.

“Perché sei già sveglio?” borbotta George, sbadigliando e schiacciando la faccia contro la federa, per poi guardarlo stropicciandosi un occhio con il pugno; JJ sorride un poco per la sua voce assonnata, allungandosi verso di lui per baciargli la fronte.

“Non lo so,” risponde, avvicinandosi ancora un po' al suo corpo per potergli stringere la vita con un braccio; infila la mano sotto la sua maglietta per accarezzargli la schiena, e ridacchia quando il respiro di George si mozza per un attimo all'improvviso contatto della sua pelle gelida contro la propria, ancora accaldata. “Ma non riesco più a prendere sonno,” continua non appena i palmi dell'altro si posano sul suo petto.

“Mmh,” esala il ragazzo, sbadigliando un'altra volta e allungando le gambe per stiracchiarsi. “Vai a preparami la colazione, allora,” gli ordina sfregando la fronte contro il suo collo; JJ sbuffa divertito, lasciandolo andare per potersi sedere sul materasso.

“Sissignore,” ride, chinandosi per baciarlo piano sulle labbra. “Sei bellissimo,” aggiunge dolcemente, scuotendo appena la testa quando lo vede arrossire, e senza dire altro abbandona la camera da letto per preparare la colazione a entrambi.


End file.
